


A Two-Person Thing

by miasnape



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasnape/pseuds/miasnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is a two-person thing, and John's more than happy to help Rodney out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Two-Person Thing

Rodney sighed and turned his head away to stare randomly at the different objects on the desk across the room. Laptop, coffee mug, white pillar candle, stack of comics and magazines, a yellow pencil sharpened down to roughly three inches long.

"Sorry," he said. "I just can't kiss right tonight."

The vague shape of John in his peripheries shifted a little on the couch until there was a bony knee resting against Rodney's thigh.

"You can't... What? What does that even mean?"

Rodney turned back, feeling awkward in his skin, shoulders moving in little twitches, trying to find a relaxing position.

"Well, what else could it mean? It means I can't kiss right tonight. It's just not working properly. It doesn't feel right. It feels all blunt and ungainly."

John's eyebrow flicked up and his nose scrunched up a bit in a way that Rodney assumed indicated something like disbelief or confusion, but actually looked like a precursor to stroke, if a precursor to stroke could look ridiculous and vaguely charming with a disturbing side of hot.

"It feels right from this end, if that helps."

"It doesn't, but thank you." Rodney looked down at his own knees and starting rubbing circles over an ache in the muscles there. "It's sort of supposed to be a two-person thing, you know. The kissing."

John was silent for a few minutes, and then he moved, reaching over and arranging parts of Rodney's body without even so much as a by your leave, pushing this arm down and pulling that one around and turning Rodney's head to face him with a warm, dry hand on his jaw, palm cupping his chin.

"What are you-- what are you even--"

There were worse ways to be cut off mid-stuttering sentence than by the pad of John's forefinger pressing firmly across his lips, smelling faintly of soap. John's eyes were glimmering a gold-flecked green in the fading sunlight, full of humour and something else, something solid and soft-edged and seemingly endless.

"Okay, so it's a two-person thing," John said, a smirk flirting with his lips, "The kissing. That doesn't mean there's only one way of doing it."

Rodney tried to open his mouth to say-- something scathing and witty, anyway, but John had fast hands, thumb coming down under Rodney's chin and his finger traveling up ahead of Rodney's movements. His free hand slid along Rodney's arm from wrist bone to bicep, a trail of heat and touch that was distracting enough at the best of times never mind when they were pressed up against each other in the corner of the couch and John was, was _smiling_ at him like that, that one that, with just a few tiny, minute changes, transformed his whole face into something extraordinarily mesmerizing.

"Just," John paused, rubbing the tip of his finger along Rodney's lower lip, once and then again, making Rodney's mouth fall open just a little, just enough to pull in a sharp breath. John licked across his own lower lip and Rodney swallowed heavily. "Just let me..."

John moved closer, sliding his hand back to curl around the curve of Rodney's neck. "Just _let me_ ," he repeated quietly, barely pressing their mouths together, a ghost of a breath whispering over Rodney's skin, making him shiver and relax into the touch. John's tongue drew a wet line along Rodney's upper lip, and then he pressed a tiny kiss right over the centre of it. And then another kiss a few millimeters to the left. And then another and another down to the corner of Rodney's mouth, and then he moved across to the other side and worked his way back up, stopping for a harder, lingering kiss when he got there.

John's lips pulled back off his for just a second, long enough for Rodney to discover his hands plastered over John's back, fingers rucking John's t-shirt into furrows of soft, black cotton, and then he was back, his lips closing over Rodney's lower lip and tugging, pulling gently, and then there was tongue again. Wonderful, hot, wet tongue swiping over his lip as John sucked and Rodney jerked and gasped and pulled John's body closer.

John's mouth parted from his with a soft noise and they looked at each other from inches away, shadows pulling in around them as the last of the day's light faded behind the horizon of the windowsill.

"Really," John said, hand squeezing around Rodney's bicep, "it feels right from this end. Not ungainly at all."

Rodney pulled John down and let his hands wander the landscape of John's back as he kissed him, soft and firm and lasting, one kiss blending into another between stolen breaths and a laugh or two.

"Right" Rodney said, grinning into the warm space between them. "Don't know what I was thinking."

John smirked and bumped the side of his nose against Rodney's. "So don't think," he said.

"I can do that," Rodney said, pressing a kiss to the tip of John's nose. "I'm doing that right now," he added, lips landing on John's cheek this time. "I--"

John laughed and shushed him and everything else was lost in the dark and the quiet and the feeling of John's body and mouth pressed close against his.

THE END


End file.
